


Convincing

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival goes into heat inconveniently. </p><p>(Merlin Summer Pornathon Challenge 6 - Cycles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

Percival is in heat. There's no denying it. The fact that he is on border patrol and is a week from home makes no difference. 

He squirms where he is sitting, curses silently, but there's nothing to be done. His veins are pumping his too-hot blood south, and there's a slick open feeling between his legs. Maybe if he can change his breeches he'll escape Gwaine's notice until they get home. But maybe not. He's oozing, dripping wet, perfectly omega-ripe and it feels so good, except ... at home he could feign sickness, sequester himself alone in his rooms and satisfy himself well enough 'til it passed - but here he has work to do, and he is most definitely not alone.

He looks sideways at his sweep-riding partner, and has to stiffen his spine to stop the shiver that wants to shake free. Gwaine smells good. Percival rocks his hips as subtly as he can, hands in his lap, pressure on and off his hardening cock, his needy backside. It _feels_ good. But there isn't anything more he can do. This heat will have to go unsatisfied. 

Percival must have moved enough to attract attention, though, because Gwaine looks up from the fire where he is cooking their dinner of fresh-caught rabbit. 'What's that smell?' he asks, looking around, clearly scenting something that speaks clearer to his senses than even smoke-broiled meat. And he homes in on Percival almost immediately. 'Sweet mother of god,' he breathes. 'It's _you._ You're -'

'Omega,' says Percival wretchedly. 'I know. I - it's - I can control it, I promise. It's not a problem, I just -' He knows he's blushing.

Gwaine leans forward. 'You're in heat,' he says, worshipfully, hungrily. Percival's body responds to Gwaine's motions without asking permission - leaning back, knees parting. 'Can I help?' Gwaine asks. 'Will you - Can I - let me help you.'

Percival groans, the urges he's been trying to hold back punching through. Can't. Shouldn't. Want to. _Need -_

'Please,' he moans through clenched teeth. Suddenly, shockingly, Gwaine is there, mouth, hands, weight, tearing off Percival's tunic, gambeson, unlacing his hose like he's digging for treasure, and it's all Percival can do to keep up, desperate to roll over for Gwaine, kneel and spread, be good, get bred -

But Gwaine grins when he has them both bare, sweating in the evening air, and asks 'how do you want it?' He isn't just taking like the alphas Percival's known before did, the ones who said he was too big and tough to be a proper omega, and needed to be shown, needed to be put on his knees and in his place. 'Tell me what you want,' Gwaine coaxes, stroking Percival's overheated skin. 

'I -' Percival stutters, 'I don't know.'

Gwaine reaches for Percival's cock, his hands gentle. 'You could let me lick you,' he suggests. 'Or I could suck you, put my fingers in you -'

'Don't you want to just fuck me?' Percival gasps, blood humming with lust, thrusting helplessly into Gwaine's hand. 'Please, Gwaine, I need -' He doesn't know what to say. How can he choose between things he's never experienced before?

'Oh sweetheart,' Gwaine purrs, and the petname in that alpha rumble wrings clenching want from Percival's gut, 'of course I do, and I swear I will, but you're too delicious like this to waste. I want to suck you, fuck you, taste you - I want you inside me, want my fingers inside you - Christ, so many things.' He shakes himself, pressed so tight against Percival and making him moan. 'But I'm not the one in heat. So tell me, what do _you_ want?'

Percival's head is spinning, but he knows what he wants, deep in the wet hot core of him, and somehow he knows that Gwaine will give it to him. He shoves wildly until Gwaine moves, scrabbles onto his hands and knees, presenting himself, hungry for the pleasure of a proper mating, too frantic for play. 'I _want,'_ he says, growling deep even though he's omega, 'to be _fucked.'_

At first, Gwaine just gently touches Percival's arse and Percival is afraid that he will be teased, or even that Gwaine will be like all the others, and Percival won't get his choice after all, but then there's a brush of overheated, leaking flesh at Percival's balls, and Gwaine slams home. Percival's body melts into it, cock heavy between his legs, knees weak, blood humming. This is it. This is perfect. 

'Like that?' Gwaine demands, knot at the base of his cock already threatening to swell and making Percival wild. No-one ever - he's not small or pretty like a proper omega and the times he's been knotted before it hasn't been til his own orgasm, til his own heat-scent pushed the alpha grudgingly over the edge. But Gwaine seems aroused by more than just natural urges. It's as if Gwaine actually wants him. _No-one ever -_ Percival realises he's moaning out loud too late.

'Jesus,' Gwaine swears, thrusting harder, the beginning of his knot catching at Percival's hole. 'Those bastards didn't fucking deserve you. You're amazing. So strong -' he punches in and sticks this time, swelling, and Percival can feel himself burning up, ready, close. '- and brave. So gorgeous -'

Percival loses track of the praise, coming in messy spurts on the ground and Gwaine isn't far behind, cock jerking inside Percival, locked tight and perfectly scratching the unfathomable itch of heat.

'And if you ever need more convincing,' Gwaine pants into Percival's sweaty shoulder, 'Come see me when you're not in heat. I swear, I'll knot you any time you want.'


End file.
